


Helianthus

by okapifeathers (giratinas)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Kissing, Slice of Life, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giratinas/pseuds/okapifeathers
Summary: Misaki and Kokoro go for a long walk.Updated featuring artwork by Sapphi (@okswmisaki)
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	Helianthus

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the recent summer vacation story on jp. i wrote this before the dreamfes sunflower kokoro was revealed...
> 
> anyway just a fun short thing between my more serious stories.

The countryside was supposed to be peaceful. And maybe it had been, before the arrival of the infamous Hello, Happy World. Introducing her friends to her unsuspecting grandmother had never really been all that high on Misaki’s list of things she wanted to do in her life. Knowing how they were, it had always been inevitable. At least Kanon seemed normal on the outside.

All things considered, the trip hadn’t been all that bad so far. The nature of her friends meant that, besides being a handful and a half, they were also kind and considerate well beyond their means, and had voluntarily spent valuable bonding time in the gardens and fields, helping the local old ladies with whatever it was they needed done. Watching Kaoru struggle to carry a singular pumpkin just over ten feet was nothing less than entertaining, even if Misaki was still feeling that persistent stress of keeping track of everyone. She didn’t need Kokoro bringing a snake over to her grandma’s house or anything.

Right now, they were spread thin, between cleaning, preparing the food they’d gathered, and whatever it was Kokoro was doing. What _was_ she doing anyway? Misaki hadn’t seen her in a good thirty minutes or so. 

She signed and wiped her brow, taking a seat on the engawa that overlooked the grassy fields. The sky was quite beautiful out here, and more so at night. Little to no light pollution meant she would likely spend the night stargazing with some very eager astronomers. The rolling green went on for ages until it met the mountains in the distance, barely visible against the clear blue above them. No wonder her grandmother had never moved to the city. If she had the option to keep everything she had, maybe she’d stay out here too.

“Misaki?”

She looked up, and Kokoro was standing next to her, bare feet on the wooden deck. Where had she even come from?

“What have you been up to?” she asked Kokoro, who should have been helping with dinner for the last hour.

Kokoro took a few steps closer. “I’ve been exploring,” she said matter-of-factly, “I’ve never been to a place like this before. We have a house in the mountains but there’s nobody else around.”

“I don’t think anyone buys vacation homes for the people that live near them, “ Misaki told her. “Are you going to help everyone else? I’ve been wondering where you went off to.”

Kokoro patted her head. “There’s something exciting I want to show you.”

“Ignoring me won’t get you out of helping, you know.”

“It’ll only take a few minutes! Then we can come back and I’ll make the rice, like you said.”

Misaki sighed. “Time passes differently in your world. You get ten minutes.”

“Yes!” Kokoro pumped her fist as she hopped up and down.

“Calm down! You’re gonna put a hole in the floor. This house is old, you know.”

She stood and brushed her shorts off, then stretched her arms up over her head. She still felt a bit sweaty. Hopefully Kokoro wouldn’t notice.

Kokoro leapt into the crisp green grass, not even bothering to find her shoes. Misaki considered asking if she was allowed to go grab hers from the front door, but thought better of it. The best course of action usually meant going along with whatever Kokoro was doing, regardless of wanting to or whether she had shoes or not. 

She felt Kokoro take her hand, and then they were off.

She wasn’t much in the mood for running, even if they weren’t going very fast. Kokoro had no problem with her steady pace despite her flattering white sundress. It billowed and flowed around her, washing over her form as if it were part of the gentle country breeze and not simply something Kokoro wore. White suited her. The sun reflecting off the bright white turned it nearly gold, and it no doubt matched her eyes. Wisps of her brilliant blonde hair tickled Misaki’s wrist. If she didn’t stop thinking about it now, her thoughts would get away from her. She focused on her feet while her cheeks continued to heat up.

Kokoro took her a ways away from the house, across a dusty old side road and up one of the dozens of grassy hills that seemed to stretch out in every direction. A great column of pure white clouds bloomed on the horizon, and when Kokoro turned to smile down at her from the top of the hill, Misaki lost all of the air in her lungs. A few minutes ago she wanted to smack Kokoro on the back of the head for running off. Now she wanted to… well, those weren’t things they did very often. Kokoro was an affectionate person, which meant everyone got a piece of the pie, so to speak. Misaki’s piece was a little bigger, and it wasn’t like she kissed anyone else or anything. They just weren’t alone that often.

Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she let Kokoro guide her up to the top of the hill with a warm, steady hand. She was looking at Kokoro, but Kokoro was already looking at…

“Sunflowers!” Kokoro shouted, as she shielded her eyes from the sun. “A million of them!”

Sure enough, there were sunflowers. A huge, expansive field of them, but probably not a million. They stood tall, watching the sun as they swayed slowly together. There was nobody around, so maybe it would be okay to go and have a look. She could feel Kokoro practically vibrating on the spot beside her. 

“Have you gone down there already?”

Kokoro shook her head. “I came to get you the moment I saw them. Isn’t it beautiful? They’re so huge! I’ve never seen so many all at once before.”  
  
“Mhm,” Misaki nodded. “It’s very picturesque. Maybe we can come and have a closer look tomorrow.”

Leaving the others to deal with the chores and whatnot had her feeling a tiny bit of guilt. Ten minutes had definitely passed by now. Kokoro’s time was up.

“Well, now is a good time, don’t you think?”

And before Misaki could stop her, she took off giggling down the other side of the hill, half skipping and half running.

Kanon would understand. She was always good about these kinds of things. 

The sunflowers were much taller up close, a good few heads above Misaki’s. Some of them were struggling to keep their heads up, and Misaki wondered if anyone was actually tending to the field or if it was some kind of natural phenomenon. Kokoro was staring up at them with bright eyes and a widening smile. 

She looked at Misaki, and Misaki already knew she was going to say yes to anything Kokoro asked of her. Weak in the knees, weak in the heart. All it took was one smile and Kokoro would be absolved of her crimes. She wondered if Kokoro ever thought of her like that, even though she wasn’t as outgoing and certainly didn’t smile nearly as much. Whatever Kokoro saw in her, she didn’t know. 

“Shall we go in?”

Misaki took her hand, and Kokoro parted the green sea before them. 

A first the flowers were too dense for a comfortable stroll, growing thick and close together amongst the tall grasses and other tiny flowers that couldn’t keep up with the giants looming above them. Dappled sunlight filtered over them from above, dancing patterns across Kokoro’s dress. They carefully picked their way through, not daring to bend any of the stalks too far. Misaki had no idea where they were going, and Kokoro probably didn’t either. They were just going somewhere together.

Eventually the sunflower forest thinned out and they were able to walk side by side, hand in hand, in and out of sunlit patches. Kokoro was silent, completely absorbed in the scenery, while Misaki cared little for the flowers and more about the fact that they were alone together in a place where nobody else could see them. It wasn’t like they were some big secret or anything. She just wasn’t… she just didn’t work so well in front of other people. Public displays were off limits. Alone time was precious, through her own doing.

Part of knowing what Kokoro was thinking was _not_ knowing what Kokoro was thinking. Was she thinking the same thing? She probably just thought the flowers were nice. No interesting thoughts about Misaki to be had.

The stalks eventually spread out even further, a few feet apart from each other but still dense enough to block the sunlight here and there. She was thankful for the shade, the last things she wanted now were sweaty palms. Kokoro let go of her, skipping ahead with her arms spread wide and a cheerful hum. She was adorable when she was like this. Maybe they could just spend the next forty years in a sunflower field instead of getting in trouble every other week.

Kokoro spun about, and then did a magnificent cartwheel as best she could while wearing a dress, finishing off by falling flat on her back in the lush grass. The sun reflected in her eyes, shade from above sprinkled across her dress. Misaki came to stand next to her, certain she wanted to lie down and yet still waiting for the invitation anyway. She was still getting used to doing fun things just for fun. She watched as Kokoro patted the patch of grass next to her.

For a while they lay there together, under the blue sky and the tall flowers, while Kokoro hummed from one song into the next and Misaki fought against droopy eyelids. It could have been hours. Kanon was probably wondering where they went, and if anyone would ever come home to make the rice. For some reason, dinner didn’t seem all that important right now. As Kokoro had told her before, living in the moment was almost as important as being responsible. She felt Kokoro’s warm hand take hold of hers, and thinking about anything else went out the window.

“So do you like it?” she piped up.

“This is nice,” Misaki answered. “Did you know it was clear over here?”

Kokoro squeezed her hand. “No, I think we’re just lucky. It’s such a lovely day. Do you think anyone else is around?”

Her heart skipped a beat. “No,” she replied all too quickly. Hopefully Kokoro wasn’t as invested in the flowers as she seemed to be. 

“I suppose that’s why it’s so quiet. What do you think we should do now?”

“Dunno. Have anything in mind?”

Kokoro laughed and sat up. “Some fun things! I always have fun when I’m with you.”

Misaki had little time to respond, focusing instead on Kokoro’s migration from the grass beside her to stradling her lap. Kokoro’s glowing face hid the sun, and she shone just as brightly. Her dress was soft and silky, flowing against Misaki’s hands as she took hold of Kokoro’s slender waist, so carefully, as if she were afraid her partner would change her mind and leave her behind. They were still new at this. Kokoro was so forward, and Misaki wasn’t sure what to do with her.

She thanked whatever gods had blessed her with someone who happened to be a natural born leader in everything she did. Kokoro didn’t allow for hesitation. She leaned down over Misaki, one hand in her hair, and kissed her. Misaki’s eyes closed slowly as she wondered one final time if Kokoro had ever truly cared about the flowers. 

Kokoro’s lips moved softly and confidently against her mouth, just light enough to send shivers down Misaki’s spine. She was _too_ good at this. They’d barely even started and already Misaki felt like she’d rather sleep outside here in the clearing than go back to the house. Anything to stay exactly where she was right now.

She held in a whine as they separated, but Kokoro didn’t move away, instead peppering feather light kisses across her cheeks while her own flushed with colour. Satisfying heat pooled in Misaki’s cheeks and across her stomach, while her hands took a firmer hold of Kokoro’s hips. Giggling softly, Kokoro rubbed their noses together.

“Do you want to go make dinner?”

“No,” Misaki heard her own voice crack. She didn’t have time to be embarrassed.

She brought one of her hands up, tangling it in Kokoro’s silk-soft golden hair, pulling her down so their lips could meet again. This time Kokoro pressed into her with her whole body, warm hands caressing Misaki’s cheeks and running through her already messy hair. She felt Kokoro pull on her bottom lip, heart pounding loudly in her ears. They should make the most of their time alone, right?

While Kokoro was normally the one pushing for more, today was decidedly different. Maybe it was something about being out in the country, away from home and hidden from their friends in the field, a secret getaway for just the two of them when they were meant to be elsewhere. Whatever it was, it gave Misaki courage she didn’t usually have. She kissed Kokoro back hard, holding her close, and slipped her tongue out against waiting pink lips.

Kokoro pulled her in, as close as they could be, and let out a delighted sigh as Misaki ran her tongue across the roof of her mouth. Misaki was never really in charge, not truly. One moment she was leading the kiss, and the next, it was Kokoro’s eager tongue in her mouth instead. Kokoro was _very_ good with her tongue, just like she was with everything else. She knew exactly where to poke and prod, where to slide against Misaki, the perfect angle to bring them closer, every spot that made Misaki shake and shiver. 

Misaki felt her hand close into a fist, gripping Kokoro’s dress and holding her down. It was like she couldn’t get enough, couldn’t get close enough, even though there was almost no space left between them. She felt Kokoro’s heartbeat against her chest, hand clenching her hair and digging into the grass beside her head. Kokoro stole all of her breath away in that long, much needed kiss, and yet she still didn’t want to pull away.

Eventually Kokoro did let her go, separating their tingling lips and taking in fresh air. But that wasn’t what Misaki wanted, and before Kokoro could sit up, she pulled her back down again, sucking on her tongue and doing her best to ask for more. She felt Kokoro laugh against her lips. Misaki was certain she was coming across as desperate. The way she saw it, she was _deprived_ , missing the moments they were alone, few and far between as they were. 

She was probably a little crazy, considering how much time she spent with Kokoro already. It just wasn’t enough. She would take everything she could when they could spare the time.

It could have been hours later before she slowed down, letting them flow into softer, more gentle pecks and kisses. They lay there in the grass together, the rustling and Kokoro’s quiet giggling the only sounds lingering on the wind. Kokoro rubbed their cheeks together, held Misaki’s hands one by one, kissed her fingers and anything else she felt like, pouring her affection out in buckets to an embarrassed, needy Misaki.

From the outside, maybe someone might assume Kokoro was the clingy annoying one, but it was definitely Misaki. She could own up to that, even if it made her a weak-kneed easy target for her girlfriend. She cursed her brain in all its sappiness.

“Do you think they made dinner without us?” Kokoro asked suddenly, as if they hadn’t just been making out like two lovesick weirdos. 

Misaki groaned. “I was having a pretty good time until you reminded me. Kanon won’t be very happy that we just disappeared.”

“If you tell her what you were doing instead, I think she’ll be happy for you. Isn’t she always telling you to relax?”

Misaki felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. “Are you kidding? You can’t just tell someone something like that.”

Kokoro sat up on her elbows, looking down at Misaki with curiosity. “Why not? I do it all the time.”

“You _tell_ people? Like, in detail?”

“I’m not supposed to? It makes me happy to talk about it.”

Rubbing her forehead, Misaki considered the best course of action. “Maybe I’ll just pretend I never heard you say that.”

Kokoro brushed Misaki’s hair, carefully hooking it behind her ear. “Doesn’t it make you happy too? Like you want to yell on the roof tops!”

“Of course it… makes me happy. I just don’t like it when people picture me doing these kinds of things. Or picture me at all,” Misaki grumbled. 

She sat up and Kokoro followed in her stead. “It’s just awkward,” she emphasized. “Or maybe I’m just awkward.”

Kokoro’s lips met her cheek in a quick yet forceful peck. “Well that doesn’t matter to me. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

“I notice you didn’t deny that I’m awkward,” Misaki said sheepishly. “But I guess I appreciate that you like me anyway.”

Kokoro smiled, a catch-all answer. 

They probably should get going, even if it meant being grilled about where they’d gone the moment they got home. Also, maybe one more wouldn’t hurt. She looked at Kokoro, unable to stop the smile spreading across her own cheeks. The slowly sinking sun, the patches of clouds above and the flowers in the breeze were only there to compliment Kokoro, who looked just as beautiful with messy, tangled hair as she did without. Those sparkling eyes got her every time.

She kissed Kokoro one last time, and then hastily rose to her feet. Kokoro reached out a hand and Misaki helped her up, brushing the stray bits of grass off her now green-stained dress.

Misaki looked around, nothing but tall stalks in sight.

“So do you remember which way we came from?”

Kokoro took her turn to look around.

“Nope,” she said, matter-of-factly. “No idea!”

Misaki rubbed at her eyes, suddenly tired beyond reason. “Of course. Well, it is what it is. Come on.”

They set off through the sunflowers together.

\---

“So you were… making out with Kokoro-chan for four hours?”

“Yes!” Kokoro answered happily.

“No!” Misaki grumbled. “We… did that for like twenty minutes, tops, and then we got lost for three and a half hours.”

Kanon looked between the two of them, stuck between confusion and what was probably laughter.

They had finally made it back around eight in the evening, after wandering for far too long through endless rows of flowers that Misaki never wanted to see ever again. Just as she had suspected, Kanon was there to grill them about what they’d been up to, like a very patient mother waiting for her two troublemakers to come back in from the yard. They sat around the table, where the food they were supposed to prepare had long gone cold.

“Are you sure it was only twenty minutes? It felt longer,” Kokoro asked, to Misaki’s complete mortification.

“I’m _sure_! Look, does that part really matter?”

“How irresponsible,” Kanon scolded her (jokingly? It was hard to tell), “you should let us know next time you sneak off, alright?”

“Okay!” Kokoro replied.

“No! We don’t need to tell anyone anything, because we won’t do it again, right _Kokoro_?”

“If you say so!”

Misaki wanted to rip her own hair out.

“Alright, from now on, Kokoro is in charge of taking care of Misaki,” Kanon instructed. 

“What?! This isn’t my fault!”

“But you _did_ let Kokoro drag you off, didn’t you?”

“She did,” Kokoro confirmed. “It was really easy.”

“Right,” Kanon nodded in response. “So we’re in agreement then?”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Kanon reached out and shook Kokoro’s hand, sealing both the deal and Misaki’s fate at the same time. She could see Kanon struggling to cover her mouth, holding in her laughter because she’d clearly caught Misaki doing something she would have never, ever done even a few months ago. She felt like she was a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Absolutely terrible.

“And now,” Kanon stood up, “you can help each other do the dishes. I’m going to go help Hagumi-chan and Kaoru-san with the futons.”

She left without another word, but Misaki swore she could hear laughter coming from down the hall.

“You’re still not in charge,” Misaki mumbled in Kokoro’s direction. “Kanon was just joking.”

Kokoro giggled and patted her head.

“Whatever you say, Misaki.”

She could already tell that night was going to be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Sapphi (@okswmisaki)


End file.
